Easy
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: It's easy to pretend that you've moved on. But it's hard to actually move on. A CM Punk/OC oneshot written for my bestest buddy Mel. Reviews are very welcome.


**A/N: This is a songfic written for my bestest buddy, Mel (MelRyderLove43). Go and check out her stuff, it's amazing. :) Speaking of amazing, the song used in this fic is "Easy" by Rascal Flatts. They own all rights to the song. For the best experience, I suggest you listen to it while you read. Punk goes to the WWE (much to Mel's sadness). Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)**

**Easy**

**We broke up.**

**Yeah, it's tough.**

**Most guys would've been crushed.**

**Wastin' their time,**

**Wonderin' where they went wrong.**

**No way, not me.**

**Hey, I'm doing just fine.**

**I'm not afraid of movin' on.**

Silence greeted CM Punk when he opened the door to his apartment. He walked in, juggling his bags. He kicked the door shut and deposited his things on the floor by the couch. Straightening up, he ran a hand through his hair as he looked around his home. The WWE was in Chicago for the next few days, so Punk got to sleep in his own bed for once.

His hazel eyes swept over all of the furniture and various items. Everything was exactly as he had left it. Except for one thing.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Punk headed for the kitchen, his stomach growling painfully. Airplane food was shit, and he hadn't eaten anything before they left Denver.

Something on the hallway wall to his left caught his eye, and he turned to see a picture hanging on the wall. He moved closer to it and looked at it. His stomach lurched.

It was a picture of her. She looked absolutely beautiful in it, her hazel eyes sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight and her curly brown hair falling to her shoulders in soft waves. He remembered the day that this had been taken, when they had sat out by the river. He had taken her picture without her noticing, simply because he had thought that she looked perfect in it.

His tattooed hand shot out and ripped the picture off of the wall. Punk strode to the garbage can in the kitchen and tossed the picture in, ignoring the burning behind his eyes.

He was fine. He didn't need her, not anymore.

**It's easy going out on a Friday night.**

**Easy every time I see her out.**

**I can smile, live it up.**

**The way a single guy does.**

**But what she, what she don't know.**

**Is how hard it is to make it look so,**

**Easy.**

Later that night, Punk went out with some of the other wrestlers to a bar in downtown Chicago. They all visited it frequently whenever the WWE was in town because the owner was a friend of Punk's and gave them all discounts.

Punk sat at the bar, sipping his Diet Pepsi and watching some meaningless baseball game on one of the TV screens. The other guys sat around him, talking amongst themselves about various things. Punk barely heard them; he was lost in his memories again.

An elbow to his ribs jerked him back to reality again, and he looked at Kofi Kingston a little irritably. "What?"

Kofi nodded towards the door, and Punk looked in the direction that he was indicating and felt his heart lurch. There she was, coming in with a small group of the other Divas. They headed over to the opposite side of the bar, and Punk quickly looked away right as she looked at him.

"I don't care," Punk told Kofi flatly. "We broke up. She's nothing to me now."

Kofi gazed at him with a knowing look in his eyes, but he didn't push the matter any further, instead going back to his conversation with Antonio Cesaro.

Punk gripped his Pepsi can tighter and went back to watching the baseball game, forcing himself to not steal glances at the girl across the bar.

**The truth is,**

**That I miss lyin' in those arms of his.**

**But I don't ever let it show.**

**I laugh and I act like,**

**I'm having the time of my life.**

**As far as he knows.**

Mel Ryder felt a sharp stab of pain go through her heart when she saw him look away from her. Apparently he had already moved on. Well, that was fine by her, because she had already moved on too.

After getting her drink, Mel swung around on her bar stool to listen to the conversation that Nikki Bella and Cameron were having about makeup and hair and fashion. All of those girly things that Mel couldn't give two shits about. He had understood that. He knew that she preferred to talk about sports and wrestling than whatever the Kardashians were doing. He had known her.

Mel mentally slapped herself. She had to quit thinking about him. He clearly didn't care about her anymore, and she didn't care about him at all. They were over and that's all there was to it.

Suddenly she felt his eyes burning into her back, but instead of turning around and looking back at him, she flipped her hair and laughed and smiled, acting like she was totally absorbed in what Nikki and Cameron were talking about.

**It's easy goin' out on a Friday night.**

**Easy, every time I see him out.**

**I can smile, live it up.**

**The way a single girl does.**

**But, what he, what he don't know.**

**Is how hard it is to make it look so,**

**Easy.**

**Oh, it's easy.**

Eve Torres gave Mel a sympathetic look. She knew that her friend was torn up inside over her breakup with Punk, even though she was trying very hard to hide it. Mel had loved him, although if you asked her now she would give you a glare that would make even Randy Orton shudder and swear that she had always hated him. But that was a lie, and so was her little charade of pretending to be alright.

"Mel," Eve said softly, touching the small brunette's arm to get her attention. "Have you thought about talking to Punk and trying to work things out?"

Mel immediately stiffened at the mention of her ex, and she took a sip of her Bud Light Lime before answering. "I don't ever want to speak to _him _again," she said, spitting out the word 'him' with a huge amount of venom.

Eve sighed, deciding to drop the subject. Mel just needed time, and if she still hated Punk after awhile, then she supposed it really was over.

Mel twirled her beer bottle, staring at the scuffed counter of the bar. She felt his eyes on her again, but she didn't even have the energy to act like she was having fun again. Because she wasn't.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and Mel pulled it out and turned the screen on. She had one new message from a surprising source. She bit her bottom lip, something that she does when she's nervous or scared. Steeling herself, she opened the message.

**Punk: It's not easy.**

**Oh, it's easy goin' out on a Friday night.**

**Oh, it's easy every time I see him out.**

**I can smile, live it up.**

**Forget about the way it was.**

**But what she,**

**Oh, what he don't know.**

**What she don't know.**

**Is how hard it is to make it look so,**

**Easy.**

**Look so easy.**


End file.
